Mother
by SoundsRight
Summary: Titles can sometimes be misleading- so can the story itself. Rated T for implications. England/Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU-ish fic. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.  
**

..

The sight of each other in the battle field somehow unnerves them. At the same time, it relieves them. Other than the two, there are only trees surrounding them as their witnesses. There will be no other to confront them. Their soldiers are either fighting another battle near them or dead.

The sounds of bullets and bombs ring in both of their ears. Neither of them could hear each other, but it was not a problem. They did not need it.

--

Kiku knew that he would be siding with what the other perceives to be the enemy, but it is something that could not be helped. The responsibility as his people's country and as well as their future rides with the decision. He, in the least, should be able to understand that.

But in all expected stubbornness, Arthur did not understand. He did not agree with it. He will continue to never do so. "You've gone barking mad."

The conversation never went further than that. Arthur dismissed it as a topic that is much of a bother to bring up again, and Kiku will continue to do what is planned. He did not need the Englishman's approval, nor did he need his opinion. Arthur knows this, of course.

It is like back then at 1933.

--

Both are muddy and drenched in sweat; their clothes, near ruin with rips and tears and blood stains found at almost every angle. Arthur thrusts deeper into Kiku, making the other's violent red eyes close shut in pleasure and pain. Sounds have been neutralised by an explosion.

Kiku's gunshot wound irritates him; his head is swirling to the point of excruciating nausea. He glances at his thigh to see blood spreading under the bandages. Kiku notices a shadow rising above him and sees Arthur creeping over once more. Their kisses bruise one another, as if it were a battle. It probably is.

Arthur sits up and places his hand on Kiku's wound, then abruptly stops moving. He applies pressure on the wound to prevent it from bleeding any faster. Kiku takes the pistol used against him and shoots Arthur at the shoulder. Arthur grimaces in pain. Kiku smiles a devil's smile, making his eyes glow of disturbing malice.

These types of wounds can never kill a nation. They both know this, yet they seem to act like it could. Arthur sees Kiku's smile in the dim light of the forest. Kiku's head continues to swirl in pain as Arthur continues his bittersweet movements. The piercing sound of gunshots and bullets not far from them is only heard.

The carnage near them becomes silent. Kiku moans at the feel of almost unfamiliar warmth growing in his stomach. An odd sense of worry swallows Kiku instantly, but the effort of moaning in pleasure and surprise at Arthur's continuing thrusts overtakes his mind. It has been years since their last time together. So many other things should be worried about right now.

Kiku does not care, and neither does Arthur.

Arthur, with more effort from his good arm, raises Kiku onto his lap. His head and shoulders hit a trunk of a tree, his lower back resting on the muddy ground below him. He pushes himself back to sit a bit more comfortably against the tree. Kiku snakes his arms around Arthur's neck. His face is flushed, and his breathing pants for more. He involuntarily moves himself up and down but stops at the feel of his irritable wound.

"I'm going to lose." Arthur says rather calmly, looking at the direction where the battle was. He slides his hand up and down Kiku's slippery back, and then rests it again on Kiku's gunshot wound. Arthur looks at Kiku in the eye, "what have you been doing since I saw you last?"  
"It is just inevitable to have you lose."  
"I'd like to disagree."  
"Then what would you call it?"  
"Great underestimation of the enemy."

"Arthur, you must understand me this time. A nation so great such as yourself is doomed to fall later on." Kiku mocks boldly and arrogantly. "I'm not the same as I used to be," he adds nonchalantly. Arthur thrusts in protest. Kiku lets out an adorable sound, making Arthur impulsively move once more.

"You never fail to amuse me, really." Arthur whispers as he pulls Kiku into a soft, long kiss. Kiku can feel Arthur's triumphant smirk. They break contact for a second and kiss one another again. It is now in a more passionate manner. Kiku bites Arthur's tongue but their electric connection does not falter.

Somewhere in the distance, the sound of a bike's bell rings in their ears. A gunshot is heard, and then many others. Another explosion follows.

_Boom_.

The two continue their serious and playful reunion until they are both spent and exhausted. They rest for long hours in their uninterrupted position against the tree. The unmerciful noises of battle have ended for a while already. Arthur did indeed lose.

Arthur stirs himself awake and looks down at Kiku sleeping peacefully in his arms. He feels sticky at where he and Kiku are joined together. He tightens his embrace on Kiku, waking the sleepy other. Arthur smiles warmly and lightly kisses Kiku's dirtied porcelain skin.

Kiku's dangerous red eyes have become duller. The nauseating swirl in his head is brought down to some sort of light dizziness. His stomach feels weird and somehow awkward. He tries not to mind it as he and Arthur lift themselves up from the jungle floor to get ready to go back in their murderous war.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Arthur says lightly and rather subconsciously. He hugs Kiku amorously and kisses him full on the lips. He heads off into the direction of the battle they hid from. Arthur only looks back once before disappearing from Kiku's sight.

Kiku's stomach feels weird and awkward. He places a hand on top of it.

It feels very weird and awkward.

**..**

**1933 is the year Japan withdrew from the League of Nations.  
Their sexy time is around the time of the Fall of Singapore in World War II, 1941 - 1942.  
Arthur's parting words come from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** by Shakespeare.**

**I've always imagined Kiku to be very violent and evil-like during WWII, hence, his behaviour here.  
Arthur's odd romantic behaviour comes from a fact I've read some time ago that he is a romanticist deep inside. Ha ha ha. **

**There will be another chapter.  
I hope this excites you in [at least] the tiniest bit.**

**Happy Holidays to All,  
SoundsRight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU-ish fic. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.  
**

..

Midnight hair and eyes like red chocolate, Kiku found something rather odd about his usual appearance that day. Around his eyes are darkening circles and an exhausted face, but the fact that his skin is somehow glowing confused him. He stares longer into the mirror, almost unblinkingly. 'What is this?'

Kiku decides to wash his face once more. He brings his face closer to the sink – his stomach churns, both unpleasantly and unexpectedly. Instead of the sink, Kiku faces the toilet beside him and vomits the disgusting taste of breakfast and bile.

A hurrying officer knocks on his door. Kiku fixes himself and walks over to it. The opened door reveals what turns out to be one of the young sons of whomever. Their main job is to give updates from one officer to the next. The boy bows in recognition of Kiku's vast superiority, though it seems that he does not understand Kiku other than being someone of whatever importance. "Sir, they have attacked our motherland. The Americans used bombs and planes, sir."

That must be the reason to Kiku's sudden sickness.

The boy waits for an answer. His tone of voice gives the impression that he'd have the same job forever. He stands still as his head is kept low. "Kill them," Kiku demands without hesitation. The boy starts running towards the direction he came from. Kiku closes the door and heads for the bathroom once more.

The next wave of sickness must also be from the same cause.

--

The excruciating stomach pains did not stop. Kiku did not know why. Another victory is just bestowed upon them, so he does not show any sign of problems to anyone. But as he arrived in new conquered territory, he knew that the other country would notice. They're alike, after all. They know when one is feeling a little off because they're similar. Fortunately, nothing has been said.

Knowing and fearing Kiku's suffocating authority and shameless violence, the country only talks when told to.

--

Kiku sits in his office, reading and rereading reports made by officers and allies from all around. Ludwig seems to be handling well. Kiku is not sure about Feliciano. His officers send him numerous reports of disappointment, and then plans to attack an island in the middle of an ocean. Kiku hears a knock on the door. He looks up to see the other nation come in with a bowl full of fruit, most of them grown in the humid climate. It is his lunch for the day.

"Go." Kiku dismisses after the bowl is set down, knowing that the other nation understands his words. The door is closed and he is left alone in the foreign office once more. He eyes the bowl's contents: blood coloured apples, bananas almost like large bullet shells, oranges reminding Kiku of the sunset he witnessed after a long successful battle. The latest battle had become an embarrassment—

Kiku continues examining the number of fruits, adding listless comparisons of war in his mind. He soon stops at a pair of cherries, both attached together by their stems. Twin cherries. Kiku makes no comparison for it, just a want to devour it in one bite. He reaches for it, eats it and feels satisfied.

With his mood slightly lightening, Kiku goes back to reading the report in his hand. He thinks long and hard about the proposal of attack written down on the dear piece of paper. The plan seems ingenious but rather intricate. Kiku did not seem enthusiastic at the thought of it.

Kiku's long careful moments of thought and consideration result to his signature of approval. Now with the next battle in order, Kiku tries to find another pair of cherries in the bowl of fruit. To his slight disappointment, he finds none and decides to pick a grape off its many companions. He feels like he's just eaten a soldier.

The bowl of fruit served the following day consisted only of twin cherries.

**..**

**The bombing is taken from Doolittle's raid where US bombers bomb Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya.**

The new land Kiku goes into is the Philippines. I do not know the official gender (though it seems likely that she would be a girl from what I saw), and I do not even know her name. Because of this, the country is an "it". It understands Japanese because we all know how Kiku can be at the time.

The latest embarrassment is referring to the Battle of Coral Sea. At one point, Japan was seen as the one that's better off. But the fact that they were not able to accomplish their goal was a loss for them. They stopped because they found it too risky for them to continue.

Kiku is reading a proposal about the Battle of Midway. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU-ish fic. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.**

**..**

Kiku bites the inside of his cheek. He is currently travelling back to his home. There is no sight of land anywhere yet, just a vast stage of seawater surrounding him. The boat is small and not as grandiose as the others he had been in. Every so often, the small boat would rock from one side to the other from the playful force of the waves. Kiku was not able to thoroughly enjoy his bowl of twin cherries today.

Their role now shifts to the defensive, but the decision is kept as discreetly as possible. They must not show any sign of weakness to the outsiders. It could not be helped.

Even if the others in the small boat are not showing it, Kiku knows that fear is eating them alive. To Kiku's chagrin, they had lost another battle. Four of their carriers sunk. Kiku's boss demanded him to come home the day after.

There is nothing to worry about, though. This is only a minor setback. Soon his men will continue conquering new lands of weak faces. Everything shall go back according to plan.

A vulnerable feeling settles disturbingly inside him.

Kiku ghosts his hand over his stomach. He realises his chest is ill at ease. The constricting feeling pains him slightly. A wave of nausea soon rocks his entire being. The strong taste of blood mixes with that of cherries'.

Following his example, the small boat shifts from side to side.

He will never give in.

--

Kiku did not want to hear anything about Feliciano. He tears the white envelope in two and lets it fall onto his desk. Personal contact with a traitor is disgraceful. Kiku knows that the brother is the main reason to all of this, but he will not show any sympathy. Feliciano did not only surrender to them, but he also completely surrendered to Ludwig. Such dishonourable acts are unacceptable. _Surrendering_. It was done with such nonchalance.

But let them be, it does not hold much importance. Nor does it make much of a difference.

Kiku reaches for another folder of endless reports. His arm reveals the loose sleeves of a dark coloured robe instead of the usual pristine white uniform. He has been wearing these kinds of clothes nowadays. His uniform seems to have shrunk. Kiku opens the folder in his hand. It holds no importance in its contents. He closes it and reached for another folder. His robotic routine started ever since he came back home. He finishes reading through the folders on his desk. All contained nothing exciting.

Kiku eyes the letter left on his desk. He takes one half of it. He stops to contemplate. Without hesitation, he rips it three more times before letting the pieces fall into the dustbin. Kiku throws the other half of the letter into the bin as well. Kiku felt satisfied.

The next white envelope he receives later on is a formal letter from Arthur. It is decorated with official symbols and stamps from his land and Kiku's own. The words 'confidential' and 'urgent' intrigue Kiku. He opens it to find red and white rose petals inside. There was no letter. It must be a joke. Kiku has kept it inside his desk drawer ever since.

--

Their dream is dying. People know this, but they still do not give up. They all think of it as another difficulty to overcome. Their new tactic is considered to be insane by both allies and enemies alike. But they do not understand. Kiku and his people only find it honourable. There is nothing else they could do. There is no other option. They are losing battles over and over again. Men are lost. Land is lost. Everything seems to be lost. There are no boundaries left.

No one minds it anymore.

Kiku wishes to fight alongside his people. They are yet again in another battle somewhere. But he cannot do what they can do. It would mean the end of everything. Their effort would all go to waste. Kiku can only do nothing but pray for their well-being.

The cool breeze of night relaxes Kiku of his thoughts. He sits quietly in his home. The cold quickly tickles his skin. His kimono hangs more loosely on him than before. That is the reason. Sleep slowly takes control on Kiku. He does not go to bed. He does not even move. A strange weight is hanging onto him. It is not his. He cannot stand.

Kiku gracefully sips his tea. The flavour is horrible from age. The smell is nearly of burnt paper. The envelope once full of rose petals is now empty beside him. Most of its contents were eaten. The tea warms his heart, his abdomen and soon his entire body. The message is of delicate love. Kiku finishes his tea and eats the withered petal at the bottom of the cup.

His sharp red eyes have become duller. Instead of his people and the war, Kiku thinks of Arthur and twin cherries. There must be something wrong with him.

The following morning, Kiku continues to sleep on the wooden floor of his porch. He is not bothered by the autumn wind. The small number of colouring leaves covering him does not stir him awake. His curious puppy is not able to bring him back from his subconscious.

Kiku is curled up as if protecting something. There is nothing.

**..**

**As a result of the Battle of Midway, four Japanese carriers and one American carrier sunk. Japan's naval superiority is lost.**

**The new land the Japanese were able to get after the battle was a place called Guadalcanal. **

**1934:  
3 September, Italy signs an armistice.  
8 September, Italy surrenders to the Allies. German forces occupy northern and central Italy.  
13 October, the official Italian government declares war on Germany. It seems more realistic for thinking Lovino is behind all of this.**

**I'd like to think that Kiku is not fully aware of how much Feliciano infuriates Ludwig at times just by being his ally. Ha ha ha.**

**Later on in 1944, Japan loses whatever naval superiority left in the Battle of the Philippine Sea. They also lost Saipan sometime in July. **

**On 20 October, the Allies land in Leyte, Philippines. Japan begins to use Kamikaze pilots in response.**

**I apologise for the random fluff.  
There is a small story behind the tea conveying a message of some sort.  
****I watched a movie in a class some time ago. A scene said that our thoughts can make water become into what we're feeling. Something like that.  
Since tea is made from whatever and water… Ha ha ha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU-ish fic. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.**

**Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.  
**

..

Kiku continues to sleep as the bombs litter the lands and skies of his home. The deafening noise rings in the ears of others. It does not stir Kiku awake. The merciless sounds of unforgivable murder shifts Kiku from one side to another. He is having a nightmare. He does not move again as he faces the demons of his imagination.

It is only a while after that he awakes. Kiku remembers nothing but islands with violent monsters flying out of them. He was almost killed until he woke up. Kiku then forgets it all. He shivers instead.

Kiku notices snow all around him. He sneezes. He stands to go inside his home. It is the only one unharmed in his neighbourhood. All of the rest are destroyed. Kiku has not even noticed from the start.

The cold distracts him. He has to protect himself from it. It is not entirely himself.

--

Meetings, papers and people come in and out of his door. Kiku is in a dream-like state. He does not fully understand what he is hearing or speaking. What he is reading somewhat confuses him. Kiku's dull red eyes are starting to turn soulless black.

All the faceless people do not notice. They continue to talk and talk and talk. They are lost. They are deeply frightened. It does not show on their faces. They have no faces. Kiku nearly comes back into reality by their words.

Nearly.

More men are killed from powder and smoke. Their wings have been torn away from them in mid air. More battles are lost on the playground. They are now in hiding. More territory is taken away by children in offensive hats. They do not know how to surprise them anymore. Their reputation is harshly decreasing into nothing. Kiku blinks and then forgets. He wants to eat cherries.

After the last faceless man leaves, Kiku shall go to sleep again. The faceless man talked of another defeat. The enemy is already walking on their soil. The enemy is winning another battle. They will ruin everything. They are starting to. Kiku does not react dramatically. The faceless man leaves with nothing but anxious mumbles. Kiku closes his eyes to sleep.

Kiku shall dream of a pair of twin cherries. They suddenly become rotten.

--

Kiku shall meet them all. He shall finally meet all of his enemies. This cannot be avoided and postponed any longer. He will not tolerate any enemy alive and moving on his land. He must protect everyone. It is his duty. Kiku is all alone now. He shall bring his sword with him as well.

Kiku sits still in the automobile. His red eyes are sharp once more. His allies are of no help anymore. They are all without a strong leader. They are all chaotic and weak. They are not like Kiku at all. His leader still lives. His leader is still as powerful to the people as ever. Kiku will never surrender.

Bombs are beginning to pour outside. There is silence in the moving vehicle. No sound is heard from the abandoned homes bombed into nothing on the distance. Kiku looks out of the window. He finally notices the ruthless rain about to pour on him.

Everything begins to spin. The sounds of breaking glass and denting metal are heard. It irritates Kiku's ears. Kiku looks over to the driver. He is dead—a sharp painful feel penetrates Kiku's eye. His head hits the window as the car starts to settle on the sidewalk. He is thrown a few feet away from the devastated car.

The car stops tumbling. Kiku lands on the hard concrete road. Everything turns to black.

--

Kiku wakes up by an excruciating pain in his abdomen. His eyes are wide and brimming with blood and tears. His mouth is agape as if suffocating. Sudden pain from the rest of his body is felt. Someone is brutally ripping him apart. He cannot move. Kiku can smell a fresh wound somewhere on him.

One has died. Kiku can feel it. It died.

The sun dances by him. The sky is becoming orange and red. Kiku tries to stand up. He falls back onto the road. He breaks two fingers. He dislocates a shoulder. Kiku winces and sees one leg in half. The foot is facing an impossible direction. The other leg is stuck under a heavy pile of debris.

This is not reality. Kiku must be dreaming again.

He seems dead.

Kiku cannot close his bloodshot eye. He cannot. It would feel as if it has also been pierced by sharp glass. He waits on the road. Kiku hopes for anything. As long as he does not surrender, he shall wait. Soon there is nothing in his sight, only white. He can hear nothing as well. The world seems peaceful.

Kiku sees two children in the distance. One implodes. The other one is perfect and covered in blood. A man then steps on it and smashes it into an unforgiving mess.

Another sharp pain destroys Kiku's abdomen. It wakes him up. Colour and sound flood its way into him. His head starts to spin vehemently. Kiku's parched throat gives a bloodcurdling cry.

The other has died.

--

They found him slipping into a coma. Kiku's half-lidded eye recognises them all. He wishes to be killed on the spot.

"Sorry. Can't do that," a familiar voice replies. "We figure that you've got what you deserve already—" the speaker is interrupted by another. They begin to argue. The other voice is also familiar. Kiku does not bother to remember. He starts to close his eye. Kiku has humiliated his people. He has lost—

Kiku hopes to die. They bring him to a hospital.

**..**

**Hmm. Is this story still appropriate to be Rated 'T'?  
The next chapter will be the last.  
I hope you will all wait for it.**

**This chapter has been through a lot of events actually.  
In 14 November 1944, B-29 bombers begin to bomb Tokyo from bases in the Mariana Islands**

**1945:  
Before and during the meetings in the story, they basically talked about:  
Jan 9 - The Marines land in Luzon in the Philippines  
January 26th - Japanese retreat to Chinese coast.  
Feb 19 - The Marines land in Iwo Jima  
Apr 6 - The Marines land in Okinawa. Japan orders all its forces to use Kamikaze suicide tactic.**

**In the automobile, Kiku states that he's alone because Mussolini was captured by partisans and executed on 28th April. Kiku is also alone because Hitler committed suicide on 30 April, leading to Germany's unconditional surrender on 7 May. **

**The raining bombs come from what happened in 28 May where 450 B-29 bombers bomb Yokohama and on 2 Jun wherein 660 B-29 bombers bomb Japanese cities.**

**It's not in the story, but Kiku has slept through the end of the Battle of Okinawa in 21 June and the capture of the land by US forces on the 22nd.**

**Kiku is brutally awakened by the atomic bombs that landed on Hiroshima on 6 August and Nagasaki on the 9 August.**

**In the end, Kiku admits defeat. The official surrender was on 14 August.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Note: I would be using their character names, mostly. This is an AU-ish fic. Also, I would like to apologize early for any out of character behaviour and/or poor plotting.****Warning****: This is a BL (BoysLove) fic. If you are not interested or strongly against it, I insist that you should look for something else to read. Thank You.  
**  
...

There is nothing but pristine white walls and people. Kiku is one of them. A nurse helps him onto a wheelchair. She does not remove all the wires attached to him. The wires follow Kiku. Other contraptions are lead by the wires. The clicks of her heels and the moans of the wheels are the only sounds heard. Disappointing sheets of paper rest on Kiku's lap.

The nurse leaves Kiku in the viewing room. She is off to attend to a man who is afraid of things that start with certain letters of the English alphabet. It is the same scenery. Kiku's soulless black eyes still do not recognise the view. It's his first time again. He blinks and then forgets. It's his first time again.

Kiku places a hand on his stomach. There is no life. He does not notice the woman with a sock on one ear. He begins to tear off tiny pieces of paper from the reports on his lap.

**SURRENDER. RRENDER. NDER.**

Beneath him shall be spreads of bits of paper.

\\

"Kiku?"

His mind is with him once more. His senses creep back to him. The voice calls again. Kiku's hand begins to cradle his stomach. "They're dead."

There is silence. Arthur does not understand. "The children are dead."  
"…whose children might that be?"  
"Ours," his indifference covers his grief.

Arthur kneels down in front of Kiku. The bouquet of red roses is put down beside him. Arthur takes Kiku's hands into his. "You are hallucinating."  
"We were having children."  
"You are a man."  
"We are not human."

Kiku plays with Arthur's hair. "They were going to look like you."  
"We have not seen each other for years."  
"Our children do not grow as others do."  
There is silence. Arthur grows defeated. Kiku's hand rests on Arthur's own. "You were going to be a father." Kiku embraces Arthur. Arthur kisses Kiku. The woman with the sock on her ear finds its pair. She puts it on her other ear and screams.

Kiku does not forget. He blinks. Kiku does not forget. He laughs.

Neither of them ever spoke of it again.

\\

"Can you walk?" Arthur is hesitant. Kiku limps towards him. He is stopped by restricting wires. He is supported by creatures unseen to him. Arthur covers the rest of the distance and leads Kiku back to bed. The room varies with shades of red and white. Kiku is almost free.

Arthur covers Kiku with a handmade blanket. He rolls the tray of tea and sweets closer to him. "Would you like to help yourself?" he asks without meaning. Kiku's hands become full with a plate of chocolate cake. Twin cherries top it. Kiku eats everything but the twin cherries. He feeds it to Arthur.

"Do you not like them?"  
"I can eat no more."

Arthur eats them. He wants to sleep. "Do you mind if I rest for a while?"  
"No."

\\

Arthur wakes up. Kiku is in his arms. A box of light enters the room. The door is left open. He turns to close it. He sees a pair of bloodied children. Both have green eyes and hair of gold. Their skins are pale. They both possess an air of a monarch. "Father does not believe Mother."  
"He certainly does not."  
"Why is that so?"  
"He is stupid—"  
"—an idiot—"  
"—a bloody git."

Both children laugh. They sound of polished chimes and bells. "We still love Father."  
"We certainly do."  
"We just wish that he would believe Mother."  
"Of course."  
"Doesn't he still have another chance?"  
"He does."

The room collapses. Kiku and the children are gone. The floor turns muddy. The air becomes humid. Trees are everywhere. Bombs and bullets are heard. Arthur sees two people fucking—

Arthur wakes up. He is in Kiku's arms. The room is dark. The door is closed. There is no one else in the room.

\\

Kiku sits on his porch. His home is untouched. He oversees the many people rebuilding their own homes. Arthur sits quietly beside him. He finishes his cup of tea. The air is cool again. Leaves are changing colour and falling down from the trees.

"Let's try again." The words are mumbled. He puts down the cup. Kiku follows his example.  
"What do you mean?"

Arthur mumbles more words. Kiku only understands a few of them. He moves closer to Arthur. He is confused and a bit worried. "Is something wrong?"  
"Let's try again."  
"…alright."

Arthur embraces Kiku. Kiku kisses Arthur. They do not leave the house for the next two days. Kiku is pregnant. Arthur is the father. There is no life.

There is only love.

.**..**

**On 15 August 1945, VJ Day was declared. The next month was basically about Japan surrendering around the countries they took over.**


End file.
